


The Fault in Our Kinks

by Furry_in_human_clothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "Do Robots dream of fucking their friends dressed as cows in huge orgies?", Angst, Animal Play, Cow Dreams, Cow Play, Cows, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oh God Yes, Stripping, The panta cow cult shall rise™, What do ye do when you see a cow striping in the middle of a cafeteria?, Will add more tags and ships as the fic goes on, a strong need for frogs, more witters might join too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_in_human_clothing/pseuds/Furry_in_human_clothing
Summary: After slipping in a puddle of milk, Kaito gets cow dreams. All hell breaks loose from there.





	1. Mootings of an Unexpected Kind

**Author's Note:**

> The Panta Cow Cult™ shall rise. 
> 
> That is all.

Kaito was used to arguments he had with tiny panta hitler incarnate, the stupid pranks that brat would pull. It was just a regular part of their routine: wake up, eat breakfast, pummel the smug toddler with a punch that would send him out of orbit. Every insult, every tease, everything. Yet what really seem the push him over the edge, was something so miniscule.

 

**_Milk._ **

 

He really didn’t remember how the quarrel started, but it ended with a milk soaked Kokichi and an inconvenient boner. Said milk showed every little part of the sexy gremlin, his white clothes grasping onto his skin from the pink of his budding nipples to the ungodly reds and yellows of his boxers. At this point Kaito was starting to turn that same hue of red, doing the best he can to make sure that his dick doesn't try to take a peak. 

 

An endeavor that was fruitless because a certain pair of wide purple eyes already spotted the sudden bulge.

 

“Nishishishi, Kaito I can’t believe that you're getting hard over some spilled milk,” the drenched dictator playfully tease, a light smirk suddenly sprawled on his face. “I still prefer Panta, but this will do.” He took a quick glance at his own finger and began to suggestively suck, making sure that the space obsessed dumbass was watching. His dark purple haired head bobbed up and down seductively, trying to get every single drop. 

The astronaut failed at not being fazed by the gremlin. 

 

After sucking all of the milk from himself and embarrassment from his purple rival, Kokichi took out his finger from his maw with a nice pop. 

 

“Hmmm, still good.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  Kaito asked.

 

“I’d ask the same thing, I’m not the one getting turned on from watching someone suck on their finger while dripping in a puddle of questionable fluids.” Kokichi placing his head on his hand while sitting with his legs cross, staring up into Kaito’s eyes. Even though he was just sitting on the ground his words seemed to carry a certain weight to them, making him seem like the bigger threat; despite his small size. 

 

“Well I’m not the one that’s actually doing the thing! If anything you’re more fucked up!” Kaito knew that Kokichi was right,  _ somewhat… _ but he’d never admit that out loud. 

 

        “Psh, whatever helps you sleep at night you big wimp, nishishishi.” Kokichi suddenly got up and dashed away laughing as he did so.

 

“Hey!”

 

Kaito quickly got up and tried to catch up with the confident little shit, but stepped in the puddle of milk, slipping before he knew it fell on his back hitting the back of his head on the cold tile floor. The last thing he saw before passing out, was a bunch of stars before slipping into the nothingness of slumber.

 

He suddenly awakened into a golden field of wheat with a beautifully clear sky or so it seemed. Kaito quickly realized that it was all a dream, despite the weirdness that Hope's Peak seems to attract, slipping on a milk leading to some weird gateway is not one of them. Although it seemed to feel almost too real, even for dream standards. 

 

      A light breeze, the coarse texture of the wheat on his hands, everything felt real, very real. 

 

Kaito pinches his arm, doesn't do much other than leave a dull pain. 

 

      Rubbing the now pinched arm, he realized that it was already going to be a long day, dream… not entirely sure what even to consider what's going on. 

 

Suddenly, he seemed to hear something that wasn't really there before… 

 

Or maybe it was already there to begin with.

 

**_Soft mooing and the gentle jingle of bells._ **

 

      Getting louder and louder, the wheat in front of him now moving around as if someone or something was within it. 

 

       Kaito already shifting to get up and trying to find anything to defend himself with from this mysterious being.

 

      Suddenly it jumps out and pounces at him, licking his face with a soft moo. Opening his eyes, Kaito’s vision was filled with Kokichi? 

 

      Although he was dressed like a cow, horns and all, but it was certainly the brat. The only thing really covering the now tiny cow, was a cow patterned crop top, booty shorts high thighs and fingerless gloves; barely covering anything, the crop top almost exposing his cute little nubs and shorts so small that made his ass look big. If anything he looked like some cow themed stripper. 

 

      Kokichi was already on top of him before he could really do anything, looking down at the dazed space man, his little cow ears twitched as his tail swished back and forth; his expression smug as always. 

 

      Not the weirdest thing to expect for dream standards, but kinda out of the blue. Kaito would ask what caused his mind to have him pinned by a Kokichi in a cow suit, but he'd much rather not know. 

 

Kokichi mooed again, looking annoyed.

 

Kaito wasn’t entirely sure what Kokichi was asking in cow, since he can’t really speak in moos.

 

     Kaito quickly realized why, as the purple haired cow began to rut on his leg. His dick bulging out of those black and white shorts and dripping onto Kaito’s pant leg. Soft moans and moos echoed the dream land, beautiful sounds that came from the little dictator with a trail of drool trailing from his mouth, tears from the corners of his violet eyes, face completely flustered. Those violet eyes that watch and enjoy Kaito’s dumbfounded look, to a point where he was already looking close to just creaming himself. 

 

Worse time to get a fucking boner, again.

 

      Even with the ridiculous of the situation, it's still fucking hot and for some reason there's something in the back of Kaito’s mind that's pushing him to just bang the smaller one into oblivion. 

 

      Kokichi is already just a mewling mess, despite already covering Kaito’s leg in his sperm, he still is rubbing himself all over. His chest now pressed against Kaito's, is also sticky and slick. 

 

      Goddamn it, its too much. The hallutionating astronaut pins the cow dictator down, his left hand holding the tiny cow hands over his head. Kokichi needy moans get louder now that his only source of stimulation was halted by Kaito; until the bigger ones cock flies out of his pants,  defying all logic in this weird place. 

 

      Kokichi’s eyes now watch, the one thing that he craved, that he wanted, the thing that he needed was now right in front of him.

 

Why won't h-

 

       The dumbass finally grabs his and Kokichi's cock, holding them together in his calloused and rough hands, slowly pumping both, nice and slick from the previous milking. 

 

      Ouma mewls again, but is quickly silenced by surprisingly soft kisses, that turned more passionate and rough with every peck. Those hands getting even more faster as thrusts of both get even more hectic and sporadic. Both now falling victim of their deeply seeded desires. 

 

Kaito final noticed that Kokichi’s chest seemed have gotten swollen, not by much though. Taking a closer look, the change was almost unnoticeable, except for the sudden sprouting of A cups. 

 

_       ‘Fucking hell… what in the actual fucking hell?!’ _ Kaito screams internally at the sudden discovery, pausing for a moment, trying to process it. Kokichi giving a concerned and slightly confused face, as if sudden stop was unexpected. He lifted up the soaked top, fully showing of his chest and placing one of Kaito's hands on it with a slight moo. 

 

 For a moment it was silent, the only noise being quiet whimpers from an impatient  Kokichi. 

 

At this point Kaito was already jacking off he and his rival's dick, one of them being in a fucking cow outfit mooing in some empty dream field, if there was any line that wasn't meant to be crossed; he crossed it long ago.

Not like that was a bad thing, the weirdness just seems natural. 

 

Kaito squeezes at Kokichi’s chest, kinda conflicted at getting turned on by Kokichi’s mewls. Although those feelings slowly get drowned out as his thumb begins teasing the pink and perky bud, causing them to leak even more.

 

He teases it again, 

 

and once more. 

 

Then he licks it, making Ouma shiver. 

 

Kaito's eyes widen a bit, not expecting it to taste so sweet and definitely not the fact that Kokichi nips are leaking milk for some reason. 

 

“Oh well, it's just a dream anyway,” the spaceman mutters as he begins to suck a nibble at Kokichi’s tiny chest, his hand now teasing and kneading; the other still  frotting their dicks together. 

 

The gremlin already close to coming again, their bodies now wet with milk, cum and sweat. Both just fueled by instinct and something else that neither can't really exactly pinpoint, maybe a need? 

 

Well before either could figure out, both of them cum at the exact same time, leaving a scene that felt something out of a cheesy porno. 

 

Kaito finally flopping to the side of the spent panta cow. His breath short and uneven from recent actions. As he looked to the side, Kokichi kisses him before he can really say anything.

 

Could it be that he already know what he was thinking, those words that were almost impossible to even mutter in the awakening world? Those words that are so difficult for Kaito to say even in this bizarre wet dream, despite being the Luminary of the Stars; he still have the courage to even mutter them, even in the quietest of whispers. 

 

Kokichi stopped kissing, placing a finger on his lips, with the most sincere look that the trickster could probably ever have; but instead of simple moos or animal noises, he mouthed something. Despite no sound coming from his mouth, there was a certain weight to them; words so heavy that the air suddenly pushed Kaito down on the ground. 

“I love you.”

 

Taking a chance, Kokichi got on top of Kaito while still in shock, his hand caressing the side of the taller boy’s cheek. Instead of the soft touch of a prankster's hands, it was smooth and hard. He looked back to the side of his face, seeing Kokichi's hoof? 

 

Yep, its a fucking hoof. 

 

The color from his face flushed of all color as the cow pattern seem to travel from his hands and legs, turning them into actual cow limbs. A painless transformation it seems because Kokichi was unfazed. Actually he'd looked more worried about Kaito than anything that was happening to him. 

 

“Kaito, you don't look so good… Did you hit your head too hard when you slipped?” Kokichi tilted his head putting a hoof over his mouth, faking suprise. The normally playful gesture now twisted into something terrifying. 

 

“Of course an idiot like you would get yourself injured from something stupid like that, nishishishi!” His face now painted in a huge grin, giggling at him. 

 

 At this point he would be used to this worlds strangeness, but there's no way in hell that he'd ever get used to seeing Kokichi’s hand turn into… 

 

That. 

 

Why is it now of all times he's actually speaking normally? It would have been helpful earlier. 

 

Something on the top of Kaito’s head suddenly twitched, slowly lifting his hands to feel whatever it was. The very soft and velvety, things, the very soft and velvety cow ears.

 

_ ‘It could be worse,’  _ he thought to himself, as he slowly brought his arm down until his now deep dark purple hoof was in view. 

 

“I don't get why now of all times you're acting like something’s wrong… isn't it what you wanted?” Kokichi respond, confused, his head tilted innocently; With a gentle smile, he tapped Kaito’s forehead with his hoof. 

 

Kaito simply closed his eyes and screamed. 

 

Suddenly getting up from a pale green bed in a freezing infirmary with a slightly spooked Shuichi. 

 

Poor Shuichi doing his best to calm him down by repeatedly yelping “It's okay, Kaito, Its over now! You’re safe!” The Luminary of the Stars already knowing that it was more for Shuichi himself rather than him. 

 

“I'm fine Shuichi, sorry for scaring you like that,” Kaito sighed “Heroes like me shouldn't be doing that to their own sidekicks.”

 

“It's fine,” the detective replied “At least you aren't comatized or dead.”

 

Maki who had appeared in thin air, almost like the magic tricks that Himiko claimed to have, holding a knife in her hand ready to stab the nearest threat; right next to Kaito.

 

Her face that showed worry was now slowly turning into a irritated glare. If it wasn't for the fact the Kaito was just injured, she probably would have punched him right there and then. Instead of what she wanted to do, she mumbled to herself and lurked out of the room.

 

Kaito looked down at his arms… 

 

_ ‘Thank altua, I don't have hooves.’ _ He sighed with relief. 

 

“Well, I'll let everyone know you're fine; I thought the worse when we saw you in a puddle of milk.” 

 

_ ‘Oh yeah _ ,’ he almost forgot that. 

 

“Kirumi made some hamburg steak today, I can ask her if she can bring it over if you want.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Kaito didn't know what cow ghost he pissed off, but he's probably gonna stay away from beef for a good while.

 

As Shuichi waves and leaves the room, Kaito could swear for a moment that he saw a too familiar pair of cow ears and tail on his sidekick; but they quickly vanished as they soon appeared. 

 

Kaito slumped back into the bed as he finally let out a deep breath.

 

He was pretty beat after the… the… 

 

Well, whatever  _ that was.  _

 

It wasn't as if it was entirely bad, despite what his awaken thought process seemed to believe, don't think he's entirely ready to admit that though. 

 

If it wasn't for the whole hoof thing at the end of it, it would have been pretty good. 

 

Just one of those things to keep in the vast mind depths, never to see the light of day or any other kind of star for that matter. 

 

Although, there’s one thing that bothered him, but he couldn't really remember what it was. 

 

What dream Kokichi,  _ Cowkichi???  _

 

Yeah, Cowkichi muttered before all hell broke loose, even if he was being honest; Kaito rationalized that it was probably his subconscious feeding him what he wants to hear. 

 

Although, why would he want to hear something like that from a devil that would twist and warp his words into something nasty? 

 

Placing his hand on his now heavy chest,  he wondered why this pain suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

 

Not the most important thing to worry about, if anything he'd wondered how he could avoid growing hooves, can't really pilot a spaceship with harden nubs. 

 

Maybe he could, it was just a dream after all? 

 

A shiver slithered up his spine as he remembered the whole thing. 

 

**_Probably for the best that he didn't try to test that theory._ **


	2. Emootions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof something just happened, and Kaito jacks off instead of dealing with his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah a lot happened while this was being written, idk, never look into any shady BTS fics. Unless you like pain or something.
> 
> Panta cult shall rise.

    Kaito slowly walked to the cafeteria, despite being asleep for most of the day, he felt just extremely exhausted. Which is pretty stupid because sleep is supposed to help you rest and not take any effort at all. The tired young adult was more tired than before his long rest, chest heaving up and down, his legs almost to the point of collapsing as body struggled to move; even walking felt like swimming in zero gravity. His body weighted down by the lightest and yet heaviest thing to exist.

 

    It annoyed him more than anything, he's the Luminary of the Stars! Heros like him can't be defeated by a simple fall and there was no way that he wasn't gonna rest more when nothing seemed wrong with him!

 

    The heaviness in his limbs were probably just all in his head.Hopefully being with everyone could help distract him. 

 

    Yeah, the motivation and loyalty of all of his sidekicks is all he needs to be back to his regular old self! 

 

    It hasn't been even five fucking minutes and the tiny panta satan is already trying to gnaw off his ankles. 

 

    Apparently slipping on milk is some kind of taboo, Kokichi is already mocking him already while Kaito was trying to peacefully eat his meal. The gremlin’s face already twisted into that one stupid expression, as if that wasn't enough he was unnaturally close to him for some unknown reason. 

 

    “Oh wow… I already knew that you were a single-minded idiot Kaito, but I'm pretty sure even idiots would know not to slip in a puddle that's right in front of them~” the hell spawn shaking his head playfully, faking look of worry. 

 

    “I’m pretty that Kaito's brain was replaced with some random cow’s, actually no, not even cows are that dumb…”

 

    One of the downsides of being a hero to all is not being able to throw garbage like him into a dumpster where he belongs. He can't be a bad role model as the Luminary of the Stars. 

 

    Too many look up to him as a peacemaker, a symbol of hope, can't raise arms for something as small as this. 

 

    Kokichi suddenly grabbing his arm, “You need to be more careful, I can't have any of my underlings getting killed from something as harmless as a puddle!” His mouth in a slight pout with extra crocodile tears for good measure. 

 

    It took every nerve of his body to try and not push the brat onto the floor, especially with him getting that, 

 

**fucking,**

 

**_close._ **

 

    Seriously he's normally a good one or two feet away from the astronaut’s reach, but today Kokichi had a personal vendetta with Kaito; trying to dig into his skin and get right into his goddamned nerves!

 

    “Oh my sweet Kaito, I can't bear to lose you!” Kokichi now in full blown false tears with obviously fake wahs, just clutching onto his arm. 

 

_ ‘Are you that serious, don't you have someone else to torment?!’  _ Kaito loudly to himself  _ ‘Why are you going after just me?!’ _

 

    “I'm so lonely Kaito~”

 

    Kaito's eyes suddenly opened wide as all hell with shock. 

 

_ ‘Did Kokichi really just say that, or am I just really tired?’ _

 

    “I just want your attention, it could an insult or a punch, it could be anything; I don't care! Please Kaito, I just want you to notice me, don't leave me alone!”

 

_ ‘No that can't be him, he isn't that blunt or desperate…’ _

 

_ ‘I'm definitely tired, time to go.’ _

 

    As soon as Kaito got up Kokichi suddenly grabbed down on his arm with all of his weight, he turns back to see the gremlin crying, but not with those fake crocodile tears from before; real actual tears.

 

_ ‘Kokichi was actually crying?’ _

 

    Although he quickly took back what he said as soon as he saw some cow ears and horns suddenly pop into existence.  Kokichi’s big round purple eyes emptying rivers onto the floor as his tail drooped, Kaito who tripped onto and already backing away from the quickly transforming dictator. 

 

    Who was trying to crawl back and get closer to him, returning to get back into Kaito's arms. Only speaking in incoherent moos and loud sobs. 

 

    Kaito's mind was running at hundreds of miles an hour, was he still just dreaming? There's no way this can't be happening right now, that's not even possible! I must be dreaming! His head trying to process what's going on with millions of questions and no answers. 

 

    Kokichi, Cowkichi? Yeah, definitely Cowkichi was now pulling up his shirt showing off his chest, switching between moos and just mouthing the words them slurring together into even more gibberish. 

 

    “Anything for Kaito..”

    “This is…”

    “Kaito wants”

    “Anything”

    “Don't leave”

    “Lonely”

 

    It's not even helping that he hears other voices as well, his classmates? Are they seeing him like this? Is he going crazy? 

What in the ever living hell is going on? 

 

    At this point everything just sounds fused together and warbled to the point of not even sounding like words.

 

    Cowkichi still holding up his shirt as his legs and arms turn into cow limbs once more, his legs tearing through his pants showing off even more skin, holding his hoof as it seems to try and grab his hand. 

 

    It getting really close to his face, Kaito was already panicking, only running on adrenaline, finding no other option. He just pushes Cowkichi onto the tables as gravity suddenly holds his arms and legs preventing him from running as he flails about screaming. 

 

    “Kaito! Kaito!”

 

    He sees blurs at first, but as his mind calmed he realized it was his classmates, who were holding him down. Looking up to where Cowkichi was, it was just a regular Kokichi; nothing changed nor ripped. He was staring back at Kaito eyes wide with a annoyed look and covered in milk once more. 

 

    “What the hell was that for Kaito, I didn't even do anything?! Did my teasing get you that angry?”

 

    “Don’t you even dare to try and lie your way out of this, you know what you did!” Tsumugi yells.

 

    “To be perfectly honest he had it coming, he’s lucky that it wasn't me, I'd would have sliced the brat into pieces already.” Maki vocalizing her disgust. 

 

    “Maki slicing anyone into pieces, even if it's Kokichi, causes more harm than good!” Kiibo trying to keep the death count to a minnum. 

 

    “Guys calm down, arguing isn't going to help anyone.” Kaede pushed between them, in a failed attempt to calm the accusers. 

 

    “Does it matter it's helpful or not? What started this whole situation in the first place was Kokichi just stepping over the line, there's a reason why he's the ultimate supreme leader; he rules off of fear and malice.” The ultimate cosplayer retorts. 

 

    Kokichi flinches as Tsumugi points a finger at him, yelling “Monsters like him don't even deserve pity, he deserves to be locked away so that he doesn't get anyone hurt.”

 

    The room roared as an argument exploded between just about everyone, surprisingly Kokichi doesn't even try to say anything, only looking back at Kaito. 

 

    Who's still just sitting where he was in shock. His head just felt like it was spinning and in an attempt to not end up causing even more trouble for the poor guy he had to just get up and run out of there as fast as he can.

 

    Through all of the hallways, traveling to his room seemed to take forever, Kaito's head still fuzzy and spinning like crazy. He wasn't even sure what just happened before in that crowded area, it just felt like a bunch of jumbled up scenes just melting together into one. Until the whole thing happened, Kaito was sure that he woke up, but now everything doesn't even feel real.

 

    As soon he finally got into the room he locked it instantly. Laying his back on the door and just slumped down to the floor. His head buried into his hands. 

 

_ ‘Why won't this pain go away?’ _

 

    He didn't really realized it until finally locking himself up in that dark room that Kaito finally realized, 

 

that he had a boner, 

 

more like half chub. 

 

    Still, he was getting horny in a time like this, he literally had caused more trouble than it was worth back there and he's just sitting slouched in his room with a fucking boner.

Even if that person was Kokichi, it still doesn't mean that he could leave him like that. 

 

_ ‘Dick move Kaito, Dick move…’ _

 

    Either way the heat was making him even more dizzy and making it even harder to think straight. The only way to fucking deal with it, was to just masterabate. As soon his hand wrapped around that harden cock he almost cummed right then and there. The most gentle of touches made Kaito's body go crazy, at first going slowly. Soon though he was already pumping it like his life depends on it. Kaito was convulsing and twitching as the pleasure ran though his body, this was already the second time he came. His hand was sticky and slick, already pooling on his stomach, the only thing coming from his lips was moans. 

 

    Although there was tears in his eyes, some of them were just from something he can't exactly pinpoint, it wasn't anything good, this feeling wanted to make him actually cry more than anything, but it's not like he could do that anyway. He's a hero and heroes are supposed to make others happy, not cry they’re eyes out. He’s supposed to be the one to take all of those bad thoughts and sorrows away as a symbol of hope and peace. Even though he knows this, his body is just trying to drown these feelings with this fucking boner. 

    Why was he this pathetic, the Luminary of the Stars, a hero to all; and yet he can't even save one fucking person from getting wrongfully attacked? 

 

    Why was he like this? 

 

    Why? 

 

**Why?**

 

**_Why?_ **

 

    He finally came for the third time, the cum pooling on his gut once more along with his sorrow and guilt. A horrible taste was in his mouth as he slowly fell asleep in his barely lit room. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editor who reads over my midnight ramblings is dying even more slowly now, they desire frogs.
> 
> Frogs is what keeps them going.
> 
> Help the cause.
> 
> (The cow grows even stronger with every upload,)


	3. Hot Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito dives down into the milk once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't published in a few months but it's not dead, I've been dead though. Have another chapter in the works that'll be published later on in the next one or two weeks. The Panta Cow Cult will only be stalled for a moment.™

   As soon as Kaito's eyes open up, he sees a sickeningly familiar clear sky and certain golden plants all around him. 

 

    Oh great, how is his subconscious going to fuck him over this time? It's all in his head anyway, even with what happened earlier. 

 

Yeah, definitely with what happened earlier. Despite the dictator acting like he normally did, somehow it just pushed Kaito into the deep end. His head just screwed with him and ended up with hurting Kokichi in the process. Sure, Kokichi normally does this stuff to everyone, but something just felt wrong with the whole thing. 

 

The dream world seemed to personify this sort of uneasiness, the normally soft winds weren't blowing nor did it feel very lax. For some reason, as if this odd place was holding its breath in anticipation of some unknown thing. 

 

Either way, it felt way more awkward to just lay there on the ground and do nothing than just wondering about. So with a long sigh and some stretching, Kaito finally got up. 

Not entirely sure on where to go, the constellations in this weird dusk sky were very unfamiliar and there seemed to be no way to tell which direction he was going. 

His only option was to just walk in a straight line and hopes that he finds a sign, a map, anything that could at least help him. 

 

It's been hours since Kaito started to walk, or at the very least felt like hours. Today he learned that time in dreams seemed to go way slower than in reality or at the very least that's how it worked here. The sun in this weird place finally set and despite it being certainly night, Kaito could see everything as if it were day. This night sky here definitely still was no help, it looked as if the sky was crowded with billions of tiny christmas lights. 

 

No noise was heard other than Kaito’s slightly nervous hums, not even the strange grassy wheat made any crunching sound with his heavy steps. He wasn't sure if something was gonna suddenly pop out of nowhere and hunt down Kaito. Hell the cow dreams could be just planned revenge from the ghosts of all the beef he ate and this was his punishment for enjoying it. 

 

Not really much he could do to fight off a cow poltergeist with slippers and his fist, but he be damned if he didn't try. 

 

Although that quickly changed when he heard crying from out of nowhere.  

 

Almost being frozen in place, the wails that just seemingly echoed, a sudden chill crawling onto his spine. His body not even listening to his mind, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible; hell he needed too. 

 

Kaito screamed as soon as he felt something gently headbutt his thigh, almost jumping himself out of existence itself. The only thing that stopped him was tripping over his own legs, while trying to dash off. 

Feeling a warm and sloppy lick on his face, he opened his eyes to a tiny crying cow. 

 

Its head over his face looking right at Kaito with sniffles. After calming himself down a bit, Kaito finally got up, making sure not to accidentally bump into it. Giving the cow a nice pat between its ears, then going over and petting the soft cow on its neck.

 

 Although it seems that the little thing has a black and white checkered scarf, even it's patterns, are a very dark purple and white instead of a normal look. 

 

The cow looking like… 

 

“Ouma?” Kaito asked softly.

 

It's tears still running down, the now full cow opens its mouth,

 

“Kaiitooooooo…” 

 

The voice seemed to naturally warbled and echoed, but sounding clear.

 

Obviously something was wrong, all of the times he's seen Cowkichi, he's stayed at least somewhat human appearance; but never going full cow. The dream version of the gremlin, was crying earlier. 

 

Maybe it's just a normal thing for dream versions of your peers to turn into cows?

 

… 

 

Yeah no. 

 

Either way he can't really leave him like this, obviously Cowkichi needs his help and as the Luminary of the Stars he's supposed to help anyone in need. Even nightmare cow dictators.

 

“Is there something wrong little guy?” he in a gentle and quiet voice, “Don't worry, I'm going to help, in anyway I can.”

 

The once drooping head now holding itself up to see Kaito. 

 

“H-Hurrtt… huuurrtt!” 

 

Taking a look at the purple cow, it's apparent that there's no open gashes or noticeable bruises on him, nor was he coughing up blood so it’s not an internal wound either. 

 

How the fuck did he suddenly become a cow expert? Kaito isn't so sure.

 

“Where does it hurt?”

 

Kokichi goes silent for a moment, as if it's thinking on what to say before shakily sobbing, 

 

“C-cheeest…”

“Ch…”

 

He checked, once again there was nothing wrong. Even the cow’s face didn't show any signs of faking anything either. He wasn't even getting ready to shout out “It's a lie!” or anything, only quiet sobs that echoed in volumes. 

 

There was something wrong, but what was it?

 

The poor cow laid his head on Kaito. He got down on his knees so that it can rest on his shoulder. 

 

“L…”

“Lo-... Lonely.”

 

Wait, what?

 

“L-lonely, hhhuurtt.”

 

The realization hit Kaito like a passing truck, every bit as painful and sudden. It wasn't physical pain that Cowkichi was feeling. 

 

It was emotional.

 

That feeling of the heaviest, yet lightest thing in all of the universe, as if the weight of the world was placed on his shoulders.

 

Didn't Cowkichi mention those words before he blacked out earlier? Despite everything that the brat said, he flinched when Tsmoogi accused him as being a danger and he left him there to suffer and take the brunt of it. Everyone rallied against him? Was this how he actually felt? Kokichi was just as much of a person as everyone else and yet he gets treated like that!

 

He caused this pain to him, he needed his help and he just ditched him to fucking jack off in the dark alone.

 

What kind of hero does that?! 

 

Hurt people in need just because he didn't get along with them. 

 

What a fraud.

 

That pain that ached the astronaut’s chest was now clawing at his throat, trying to escape past his lips. He can't even keep it down anymore as it escapes from them and became tears. Cowkichi still was sobbing in his arms, just repeating “lonely” and “Kaito” quietly, until he heard soft sniffles coming from the one person he needed the most. Shock and shame painted all over Kokichi face. Slowly just sliding out of Kaito's arms, and walking way with his tail between his legs. As soon as Kaito noticed this, Kokichi was already distant from him. Him being almost unnoticeable, standing perfectly in the horizon. 

 

“No wait!” his scream actually reached Cowkichi as those cow ears twitched. 

 

Kokichi turns his head around, looking back at him. 

 

“Kaito, Kaito hurt.”

 

“Ko-Kokichi”

 

“Monster…”

 

Apparently sound in the dream world can travel great distances, because despite Kokichi being pretty far away from him he could still hear his whispers.

 

Kaito got up and walked closer to Cowkichi.

 

“Kokichi, I'm sorry. You're not a monster, 

you never were!”

 

Cowkchi stopped right at his tracks, almost dumbfounded, standing absolutely still accept for his running eyes. 

 

“You were a ass at times, but that doesn't make someone a monster…” 

 

Cowkichi slowly walked to Kaito.

 

“I know now that I wasn't fully in the right either, a real man doesn't alienate someone over something that small.”

 

Kaito placed his hand on his neck and the other on his hip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

 

“I messed up, Kokichi. Leaving you then and there when you obviously needed me most. A hero never turns their back on a person in need. Even though I wasn't there then, I can be here for you now.”

 

“I'm very sorry Kokichi.” 

 

“You don't have to cry anymore, because now you’re with The Luminary of the Stars! Who helps anyone in need, you'll never shed a tear because I'm here to save you.”

 

Ironic that he tries to tell Kokichi not to cry and yet he's giving a thumbs up and a cheesy smile, wink and all with his face already messed up with messy sobs.

 

He felt a sudden a sudden hoof brushed on his hand, slowly grabbing his hand and turning into a completely normal Cowkichi hand with his fingers intertwined Kaito's. Cowkichi, now fully normal, just gave a soft smile. 

 

Cowichi’s mouth just mouthed, “thank you” it felt weird, but not to bad. He was about to say something, but he wasn't sure what it is. Although before he could say it, he woke up. 

 

It felt weird being back in his dark room again, back killing him. Falling asleep on a hard and cold door maybe wasn't a good idea… 

 

 

Trying to wipe the rest of his tiredness off of his face, he accidentally covered it in jizz and regrets. 

 

 

Buegh! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Place insensitive joke here]

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote most of this chapters in a sleep deprived state where I got to see the 69th reality and glorious cows. Some friends and I created a bizzare au and it just kinda evolved from there. The creation of the fic may have caused a revolt and revolution in a local Omota server I'm in, the Cows grow stronger ever pasting moment. 
> 
> In all honesty if you point out any gramatical or spelling errors let me know and I'll get that quickly fixed. 
> 
> *honk honk*


End file.
